1. Field
This disclosure relates to mobile communication devices, and particularly to an optimized packet processing apparatus, method and system that are useful for battery-powered mobile communication devices.
2. Related Art
Recently, remarkable advancements have occurred in the packet-switched (PS) communication technologies. Communication devices, such as Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP), which use PS communication technology, are increasingly replacing traditional circuit-switched (CS) communication devices for interpersonal communication and man-machine service delivery. Multimedia content services will be delivered to wireless and wired terminals over IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) networks using Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) or other IP based protocols, including, for example, Real-time Transport Protocol (RTP) and User Datagram Protocol (UDP).
As interpersonal communication and man-machine service delivery are increasingly performed over IP communication technology connections, it becomes increasingly important to efficiently process IP packets on battery-powered wireless mobile devices. With available multimedia content data becoming richer, the underlying data rates necessary to transport the data increase significantly. Accordingly, new hardware architectures are required to support these requirements.